Danny Brickwell
Daniel "Danny" Brickwell, better known as Brick, is an antagonist appearing in the third and fourth season of the TV show Arrow. He is a mob boss who planned to take over Starling City's most dangerous area, the Glades. He was also responsible for the death of Malcolm Merlyn's wife, Rebecca. His scheme is eventually foiled and Brick, who is spared by Merlyn, is imprisoned at Iron Heights. He is broken out by H.I.V.E. and joins them as an enforcer. He is played by Vinnie Jones. Category:Crime Lord Biography After Oliver Queen left to face Ra's al Ghul, Brick started his scheme to take over the Glades. He and his men started terrorizing the city. To do so, Brick orchestrates the theft of evidence against criminals still awaiting trial to have them released from lack of evidence and to join his crew. Bricks then confronts one of his men who shot a cop stealing schematics of the evidence locker. Angered by his actions, Brick gives him a choice to shoot him or be killed but Brick beats him to death anyway. Later Brick and his men attack the building to steal the evidence, despite resistance from Diggle and Arsenal and gets away. He also displays unknown means to survive a head-shot. All the criminals incarcerated based on the evidence he stole are released and Brick forces them into his gang, threatening to send it to the D.A. if they refuse, and informs them of his plan to seize the Glades. Captain Quentin Lance orders a team to arrest Brick and his men, but he put most of them in the hospital. Later Brick stormed a meeting of the city's high-ranking members, Mayor Castle, 3 aldermen, Laurel Lance, Quentin, Ray Palmer and Felicity Smoak. Brick ordered the mayor and the aldermen brought with them but to kill the rest but his men only succeeded in taking the aldermen as everyone else fought back. Brick later contacted Mayor Castle and ordered a meeting between the two in person or else the alderman would die. Later Brick was transporting the aldermen to his hideout; Arsenal and Canary attempted to stop him to be defeated and when Arsenal shot an arrow into Brick's arm, an enraged Brick shot one of the aldermen in front of them and dumped his body on the street. He later met with Mayor Castle, Quentin and Ray and ordered all police to leave the Glades or the other aldermen would die. Arsenal and Canary stormed Brick's hideout and freed the aldermen but when Canary confronted Brick again he still overpowered her, forcing her to run. Although he lost the aldermen, he later informed Mayor Castle he had the addresses of every city official in the city, forcing her to order the evacuation of the Glades. With all the cops gone from the Glades, Brick and his men quickly took control off the Glades. He made his men extort the people living in the Glades and made the abandoned police precinct as his headquarters. Learning that two of his men encountered Arsenal but got away he gives them his gun and says they have to kill him to survive. One guy goes for the gun however Brick grabs it first and shoots him. The power goes out and Brick quickly rallies his men, ordering them to shoot anything that moves. Canary and Arsenal take out some of his men but Brick goes for a shotgun and starts to shoot flares at them. Knocking them down he moves in with his gun to finish them off, but his hand is shot with an arrow by the Dark Archer and he runs. He later leaves his headquarters as Canary and Arsenal approach him again. He rallies his goons and seemingly outnumbers them but then their army including Diggle, Sin and Wildcat. Brick orders his men to fight Team Arrow's army and also engages Wildcat who manages to hurt Brick but he still comes out on-top but Canary comes to Wildcat's rescue as Brick runs. When in an ally however he is confronted with Dark Archer again and fights him but Brick looses as Dark Archer subdues him and reveals his identity as Malcolm Merlyn, Rebecca's husband, who angrily points his gun at him and prepares to execute him. However The Arrow shows up and tries to persuade Malcolm to spare him if he truly wants to make things right and Malcolm ultimately agrees. Brick is then arrested and incarcerated. Genesis During H.I.V.E.'s Operation Genesis, Damien Darhk busts Brick out of Iron Heights. Together with Murmur, he is sent to kill Noah Cuttler who could endanger H.I.V.E.'s plans. However, when the group arrives at Cuttler's hideout Cuttler has already fled. Felicity manages to locate her father at a forest hut where the family spent time in the past. However, Brick managed to track Cuttler down as well. Arriving there first, Brick offers Cuttler to kill him painlessly should he surrender. However, Cuttler shoots one of the H.I.V.E. men with a shotgun and runs away. However, Brick catches up to him, offering Cuttler his trademark routine shot. Before Cuttler can decide either way, the group is attacked by Team Arrow and Oliver shoots an arrow through Brick's arm. Brick fights Oliver nonetheless but once Cuttler is safe, Oliver and his team retreat. Brickwell is one of the men send to the headquarter when Cuttler triggers a virus while trying to decode Rubikon. He engages in a fight with Oliver outside the facility where he is defeated. Trivia *Brick is considered a Big Bad as he is indirectly responsible for the backstory of the show. **After Brick killed Rebecca, Malcolm went after and killed the alleged suspect. Malcolm ran away to Nanda Parbat after that and joined the League of Assassins. Malcolm unintentionally caused a crime wave in Starling City and decided to destroy the wave's center, the Glades. To ensure of this, Malcolm sabotaged the Queen's Gambit to kill Robert Queen for fear of interference. His son Oliver survived and ended up on Lian Yu which put on the path of becoming the vigilante he is today. Category:DC Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Fighter Category:Gangsters Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Bullies Category:The Heavy Category:Mongers Category:Complete Monster Category:Blackmailers Category:Minor Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Thugs Category:The Atom Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath